Little Mistakes
by Thirteenth.Scepter
Summary: James and Lily aren't just any couple, they're THE James and Lily. But what makes them and their relationship so remarkable? Their startling good looks? Their resiliency? Or...those little mistakes that make their bond stronger every day?


**AN: Ah. This is only my second fic, but I swear, it's been forever since I started my last one. I was taking a nap (oh, how I do love naps,) and I just thought of this when I woke up. Basically, it's a series of oneshots depicting the mistakes that make James and Lily's relationship so very remarkable. There is, though, some language in this story, so if that offends you, very sorry. Anyhow, I won't stall any longer!**

**Thanks to WickedAce, my beta and closest thing to a sane/insane sister.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all.**

**Enjoy!! And remember the golden rule (not please and thank you,) but READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"I lost it," groaned James, holding his two-way mirror in front of him.

"What did you lose?"

"Lily's present!"

"Lily's present…Lily's present…why is that not ringing a bell?"

"Bugger! I lost Lily's birthday present…the one I've been talking about for weeks! What other present would it be?"

At the other end, Sirius resisted laughing at James' desperation. "I knew that, it's just fun seeing you drive yourself mad. I suppose you want me to come over and help look?"

"Merlin's pants, Sirius! She's coming in two hours!"

"Whoa there, Prongs old boy, no need for such harsh language," Sirius said in mock offense. "I'll be there." He pocketed the mirror and snickered. "Merlin's pants, what a stupid insult."

"Hey!" James' muffled voice protested. "You get over here and stop insulting me!"

"Merlin's pants, James, don't overreact."

"Oy!"

* * *

_-CRACK-_

James whirled around to see Sirius grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Finally! I've been waiting forever! What took you so long? Do you _want_ Lily to castrate me, or worse, hate me for the rest of my life?"

"I'm so sorry, James. The whole ten seconds it took me to Apparate must've seemed like years to you! Will you ever forgive me?" Sirius cried out dramatically.

James rolled his eyes. "If you keep acting this way, no. Now help me find that sodding gift before Lily gets here. You take the living room and kitchen, I'll take the rest of the flat."

Sirius nodded. "Alright. But keep out the mirrors, we should stay in touch while we search."

James frowned. "Why?"

"It's hilarious hearing you freak out."

* * *

"Did you look under the table?" James asked frantically.

"Affirmative," answered Sirius through the mirror he was holding.

"How about the couch?"

"I thought I told you already, I checked twice."

"The other table?"

"There's only one table in here, mate."

"'Course there is. Did you check the couch?"

At this, Sirius groaned. "You asked me that already, Prongs! Why don't you just come and check for yourself?"

"Because I'm searching the bedroom!"

"The bedroom, eh?" Sirius smirked. "My favorite room."

"This is _not_ the time for jokes, you wanker!" James said angrily.

"Bloke can't take a simple joke," Sirius muttered. "I've searched the whole flat already, you know."

"_You?_ I helped too!" James cried indignantly.

"If you can call pacing the whole time helping, yes, you helped loads. In fact, ten Galleons says that you're still pacing."

"I am not…well, actually I am… you wipe that smile off your face right now!"

"Ah, ye' of little patience," Sirius murmured. "Just you wait, we'll find the accursed gift before Lily gets here."

"Sirius, it's impossible! Lily will be here any second!" James said, walking out of the bedroom. "I can't find it! Anywhere!"

_-CRACK-_

James stopped, hearing the familiar crack of when someone Apparated. He whipped around. "Lily! You're here!"

Lily nodded slowly. "Yes, James. I am here. I _live_ here." She looked around, as if to see if anything was wrong, and spotted Sirius. "Oh, Sirius! Hello!" Sirius grinned and nodded to acknowledge her greeting. Lily turned back to James.

James took a deep breath, and said, "I'm sorry, Lily. Really sorry. But I honestly did buy it. And I wrapped it and everything. I could prove it to you, if I could," James said in one breath. "Will you forgive me?"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "James, have you gone completely and totally mad?"

"Your gift!" was all James could whimper.

Lily frowned, cocking her head to the side as if she was completely clueless. "My gift? I don't understand…" she trailed off.

James groaned. "You're a saint, Lily, really. Pretending not to know," he faltered.

Lily was flabbergasted. "What are you going on and on about?"

James looked down to the ground, shifting from one leg to the other. Trying to occupy his time, he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I lost your birth--bloody hell, I found it!" he yelped, withdrawing a small green gift box. A few yards away, Sirius groaned and rubbed his temples, muttering "Idiot," repeatedly.

Lily's eyes widened. "What in the world?"

"Happy birthday, Lily," James said, walking up to Lily, who was now sitting on a couch. He sat down next to her and handed her the gift.

"Er…I…"

"Open it."

"Well, you see, I think you might have accid--"

"Please?"

Staring into James' brilliantly hazel eyes, Lily had no other option but to melt under his loving gaze. "Fine," she sighed, "but I think you should really know that…" she trailed off; James, impatient as he could be, had opened the box already. Lily gasped. "James, you've outdone yourself this time!" she squeaked.

It was a necklace; a silver L nestled in a dazzling green lily flower that sparkled a whole spectrum of greens when the light caught it just right. Words couldn't and wouldn't do it justice, in Lily's opinion, so she just gaped. "Oh Merlin…" It seemed she had forgotten about her previous confusion over the gift.

In pure joy and gratitude, Lily leapt at James, wrapping her arms around him and kissed him, hard. After a long moment, and a few suggestive coughs from Sirius, she pulled away.

"Wow, it's gorgeous. It must have been outrageously expensive," she muttered, a disapproving tone to her voice.

James shook his head. "There's no price on love, Lily."

Lily simply smiled, and kissed James again, softer this time. Then she pulled back, smiling oddly. James caught the smile, and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you didn't have to get me anything, James. Christmas has passed already."

James grinned widely. "Honestly, Lily. It's your birthday today," James said, still smiling.

Lily laughed then, a melodic sound. "Well, now I'm being literal, James. You _really_ didn't have to get me anything today."

James frowned, dreading the worst. "Huh? Why?"

"As much as I'd like to say differently, my birthday is in three weeks," Lily giggled.

"_Damn. _I could swear it was your birthday!" James said, frowning. "Then…who…" His eyes widened in sheer realization. "Damn. Shit. Fuck! Oh…no…it's Mum's birthday, isn't it?" he asked, glancing at Sirius, who straightened and frowned.

"Merlin's pants!" he exclaimed, ignoring James' affronted scowl. "It is! How could we forget! She's going to have my head!" James gave Sirius a what-the-heck-do-you-mean glance. Sirius rolled his eyes. "I mean, she'll be pissed at me for not reminding you. And then, my near-dead Prongsies, she'll give you a 'I'm disappointed' spiel or a quite disappointed glance. Either one is sufficient," he explained matter-of-factly.

James groaned, putting his head in his hands. "I need to go get something for Mum. Now," he said, jumping up. Lily caught his hand, wearing a knowing smile.

"Don't worry," she said, pulling him down.

"Don't worry? No? I should be worrying, Lily! She's my mother, for Merlin's sake!"

Lily laughed brightly. "Really! I got it all figured out."

"You did?"

"When I was off doing errands, I invited your Mum over for dinner, as well as your father. Sirius, you're welcome to come too," she put in.

Whooping, James gave Lily a bone-crushing hug. She blushed. "Oh, my remarkable, beautiful, Lilykins, what ever would I do without you?" he exclaimed. If possible, she blushed an even pinker shade that violently clashed with her hair.

"Honestly James, you're incessantly an idiot," she admitted.

His face fell. "I…" He looked down; he had nothing to say.

"But that's why I love you."

Sirius groaned. "Here comes yet another snog session," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

_-CRACK-_

* * *

**AN: Finally, the first chapter is finished. Granted, it's rather short, but I am hoping I'll have another update before school's out (2 ½ weeks.) **

**Right now, I'm very short on ideas for the rest of this fic, although I really would like to continue. So I ask you, my newfound reader, to help me. If you think of ANYTHING at all, no matter how stupid it may be, or odd, tell me in a review. **

**And speaking of reviews, please do review now. They make a writer (hey, that's me!) quite happy. Even…a measly "lol" would suit me just fine, although something a bit more extensive would be great.**


End file.
